Mundane moments
by The Mad Otter
Summary: Unlike their lives filled with dramatic moments, their love was more understated. Because it was the everyday simple things that spoke louder than any public declaration of love.
1. 1-10

**Title** \- Mundane Moments

 **Category** \- Naruto

 **Rating** \- Teen

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own anything.

 **Summary** \- Because it was the everyday simple things that spoke louder than any public declaration of love.

 **A.N** \- I don't know where this came from, NaruSaku is not my OPT yet this seemed to be needed to be written. Anyway I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

 **1\. Fuss**

Sakura likes to fuss, a common fact from her academy days whether it was her appearance or over people. The amount of hours she had spent in a clothes store going over three tops that all look similar before leaving is legendary as her mentor's drinking habit.

Yet Naruto just laughs it all off, as he waits inside the store for her to make up her mind holding her shopping bags. He knows that she appreciates it when they leave the store to go for ramen.

* * *

 **2\. Picture**

Despite Naruto wanting his face on the Hokage Rock for everyone to see, it's the moments when he wakes up in the morning, eyes bleary that he wants to capture forever. He would watch for hours if he could at Sakura asleep; despite the drool that she always blamed on him, her soft snores which she claimed not to make. It was the peaceful, unguarded look on her face that made him fall in love with her even more.

* * *

 **3\. Sacrifice**

He knew that something was going to happen, an itch on the back of his neck that would not disappear. Yet there had not been anything awful that happened that day in the office - everyone had returned back from missions with little injuries, Gaara had responded to his letter and Shikamaru hadn't complained that much that day.

So when he went to enter their place, he was stopped from opening the door wide by Sakura, an apologetic smile on her face. He knew what was up, it did happen nearly every month.

"Ino dumped someone?" He asked wearily, all he wanted to do was to eat something and relax, yet he held the wince as he heard Ino crying from the living room.

"Actually someone dumped Ino, she's in a bad place at the moment. Do you think.." Sakura started to ask but was interrupted when Naruto just nodded and wave her away.

"Go help Ino, I'll see you tomorrow." He heard something crash in their and watch as Sakura gave him a peek on his cheek before the door closed in his face. Perhaps Iruka would let him crash on his couch again. It was much comfier than the one in Hokage tower, he would need to be well rested dealing with a sleep-deprived Sakura in the morning.

* * *

 **4\. Marriage**

They didn't have a lavish wedding as everyone expected, rather just drew up a marriage contract when they were in Suna and had Gaara pronounced them man and wife with just their teammates and an empty seat for their lost teammate.

It wasn't a big deal for them, they were in love with each other. Their love was more than a lavish event or a piece of paper, their love was the mundane moments that they shared. From how Sakura would always stock up ramen in the house, to the random flower pots that litter the house Naruto would buy for Sakura on a whim. It was comfortable and was enough for them.

Beside he had tried on potential suits before and could not stand how uncomfortable the high collar was.

* * *

 **5\. Relaxed**

She's mellowed considerably since the war, her temper was not as short but when she snapped, everyone knew. She was the only one able to get away from hitting the Hokage, not that any Anbu would even attempt stopping her, in case she turned her ire to them.

Yet Naruto would just grab her hand just as she had reached her level, entwined their fingers and with a smile and a chuckle apologise. Sometimes it would work and she was just berate him fondly whilst mentioning that they wouldn't have ramen for dinner tonight, other times she would just huff and stomp away with Naruto trailing behind her.

* * *

 **6\. Rotten**

They both worked stressful jobs with long hours, and spent the remaining time with their friends or each other. So in some aspects they were lack, such as housework.

Naruto hoarded things with meaning too but he didn't ever want to throw things away because you never knew when they needed one chopstick or a ripped scarf. It would be hidden in boxes in the closet or underneath the western-style bed. As if it was hidden away for a rainy day.

Sakura was slightly different, whilst she didn't hoard she just had the essentials in their place, just articles from 5 years ago on a medical practices would litter the coffee table, bags of herbs for her experiments were found in the most of randomness places such as between the couch cushions, and clothes and make-up she had to buy spilling out of the closet and sprawled out on the bathroom countertop.

So whilst their place was filled with clutter, they somewhat forgot about other household chores that took more then five minutes and they always put off for another day.

"It moved, kill it!"

"Rasengan!"

Yet battling the mould on the back of their fridge brought them closer than any other battle could.

* * *

 **7\. Glasses**

It was a secret that hardly anyone knew but from all the paperwork they both had to fill out everyday, their eyes needed a little help. Thankfully they had the same prescriptions and brought matching glasses for the house and hidden away in their offices. The only difference was the colour of the frames, Naruto in orange and Sakura in red.

It was not uncommon for them to use each other glasses when they need it or where to lazy to locate their own. Whether it was in the middle of the night and there was a emergency that needed their attention to paperwork or trying to decipher their own handwriting when they were tired.

Sakura would complain occasionally that the orange clashed with her hair before Naruto would kiss her on the forehead and state that he never seen orange look so good on someone before.

* * *

 **8\. Fluffy**

Their bed was the only piece of furniture they could agree on when they moved in together, that they need another one. Naruto one was too old and smelt weird for Sakura to even consider sleeping on and Sakura's bed was too small for both of them.

It took them going to three stores, trying out different beds for five hours and then trying to get a deal on the bed they wanted, apparently saving the world from domination didn't mean any discount. In the end they got the bed they wanted, not too soft but had the right amount of support for their backs. With the amount of fluffy covers and pillows on it, it made it difficult to get up some mornings.

The rest of the furniture was mis-matched - from Naruto's orange couch that clashed with Sakura's pale green chair, to the odd bookshelves and cabinets that had no coordination with each other. Even their mugs were all odd, from the mugs in the shape of frogs to the grey mugs that matched some of their dishes.

Yet it just fitted them.

* * *

 **9\. Skinny**

Sometimes Naruto would feel her eyes on him, dissecting him in a clinical way that always sent a shiver down his back. Looking up from the plant he had been tending, he shot a smile to Sakura as she sat on the couch with a blanket and medical article on her lap.

"You're too skinny." She stated bluntly, that he could not help sweat-dropped at.

"What?" He ask, sitting on the back of his heels.

"You're too skinny and I'm a little concern about how pale you are. I think you need a change in diet may be helpful." She commented, her eyes narrow as she looked over him.

"Did Ino pass a comment about you again, just ignore her." Naruto asked, watching the tick in her forehead form before she took a breath and it disappeared. He really should monitor when they got together as there always seemed like a drastic change always took place afterwards.

"That's beside the point beside a change could be better for both of us." Sakura stated before going back to her article. He sighed as he knew that she could be stubborn at times and there was little chance in changing her mind.

Going back to the plant, it took a while for something to click but when it, he twirled around ignoring the plant and stare in devastation at Sakura.

"Wait does that mean no ramen?"

* * *

 **10\. Beer**

Naruto hated the smell of beer, it reminded him of the mean men that used to harass him after drinking. He could always smell it on their breaths as they yelled at him before the Abu would pull them off him.

Yet when he watched Sakura and Ino stumbling in from girls night, the smell of beer seeping from their pours he would sigh before getting up to get some glasses of water. He didn't mind the smell as much when Sakura would kiss him as he would help put her to bed.

Sakura preferred drinking sake, just like her mentor did though she didn't spill any on documents as her mentor was in the habit of doing. However on girls nights, Ino always encouraged her to drink beer and she would nearly every time. She would not backed down from a challenge from the pig and would be stumbling home after she had too many pints to count.

She would however have mints in her bag so that when she went home, her breath didn't smell of beer too much.


	2. 11-20

**Title - Mundane Moments**

 **Category - Naruto**

 **Rating - Teen**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own anything.**

 **Summary - Because it was the everyday simple things that spoke louder than any public declaration of love.**

 **A.N - Wow, I just want everyone for the lovely comments and for following and favouriting this story, it meant so much. So this chapter this dedicated to all you lovely people, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **11\. Door**

It wasn't really their fault, they were too excited to care about matters such as a door. Sakura was always slamming the door closed, mainly in anger or frustration. Usually when she received a scroll stating an emergency at the hospital or the fact that Tsuande was drunk somewhere, or Sai needed someone to get him out of jail. (An issue that was occurring more and more often, much to her dismay)

When she would finally be able to relax at the end of the day, she would kick off her shoes at the door and kick the door closed behind her.

Naruto however had a problem of slamming the door open, too eager to just open it normally. He was always too eager to go on with either going to work or to go and get ramen.

After the 7th door was broken, their landlord started to raised the rent and have a supply of doors in the basement.

After all, no one in their right mind could kick out the Hokage and one of the world's top medics onto the streets.

* * *

 **12.** **Introduced**

It wasn't often that they made homemade meals together, too often their schedules did not match or they were too busy. Also they were horrible cooking.

Naruto had never had any guidance or restrictions on ramen when he was growing up.

Sakura parent's had always made her meals for her, even if she didn't eat many of them because of the various diets she was on. She never had to worry about the preparing meals despite her mothers attempt to help her with the cooking.

So when they were finally shopping for food,

"What's that?" Naruto asked curiously, as he hand hovered undecided on whether he was going to poke it or not.

Sakura just gave it a glance before snorted, looking over the other ingredients. "Fish eggs.""

"It's just looks so squishy." Naruto said, fascinated by the fish eggs.

"Just wait until they pop in your mouth." Sakura mentioned, smirking as Naruto's eyes became large and he started to walk back from the fish eggs.

* * *

 **13\. Memories**

Sakura snorted from her place on their bed, taking in the sight of Naruto trying on his orange sweatsuit which was severely too small. His bare stomach reminded her of Sai's poor fashion taste, whilst the sleeves barely passed his elbows.

"Looking good," she giggled, her eyes full of mirth.

"I must have been so short." He chuckled at his reflection in the mirror.

"You were, but now your taller and hotter." Sakura commented, giggling as he gave her a over-exaggerated wink.

* * *

 **14\. Peanut**

Not many knew that what they deemed the saviour of the world could be brought down with a single nut.

An allergy that even Kurama could not help stop.

However Sakura didn't even know until she kissed Naruto on the mouth after eating some peanuts at the bar, his face had become red as his lips and his lips started to swell. Thankfully due to the medical kit that Sakura always had on her contained an epi pen meant that they didn't have to ruin their night together.

Since then Sakura banned every type of nuts out of her diet, despite her love for peanuts she wouldn't dare to put his life at risk again.

* * *

 **15\. Craftsmanship**

"Well, it's certainly unique." Sakura commented dryly, looking at cabinet they had tried to put up together. After two hours, three tantrums and a one crying situation.

Naruto stood back, squinting before tilting his head slightly. "I mean it's artistic, I think Sai would appreciate our efforts."

"Believe it." Sakura snorted before falling to the ground, entirely exhausted. "I think it's going to fall down any second."

"I think your right," Naruto agreed, lying his head on her stomach. After a moment of silent he spoke u. "Do you think Yamato will make us some cabinets for us?"

"That's the best idea you ever had, let's get some ramen tonight." Sakura hummed, as she ran her hand through his hair.

The cabinet groaned slightly before collapsing onto itself. They both shared a glance before laughing at the mess.

* * *

 **16\. Pony**

If it wasn't outside of drawing the anatomy of people, Sakura was horrendous at any form of drawing. Since she was a child her mother would pat her head, smile awkwardly before asking her to describe what she had drawn.

A system that she never caught onto until Naruto had attempt the same stargety.

"What do you mean that you don't understand what it is, it's as clear as anything?" Sakura yelled frustrated, the hand waving the paper that was currently being argued about.

Naruto attempted to calm her down and knew that if he smiled, it would make it worse on him.

"I can't really tell what it is now that you scrunched it up." He said, before freezing, his face white as he

Sakura froze, her face becoming redder and Naruto closed his eyes wishing that she would get it over quickly. However as he heard her burst into tears, he opened his eyes and his whole demeanour softened. Walking closer to her, he era his arms around her as she sniffled into his chest.

"It was supposed to be a pony, I saw one the other day and I remember how much I loved them." Sakura said pitifully, her bottom lip quivering.

"Well I love it, do you want me to put it on the fridge?" He asked, rubbing her back with one hand and

"Yeah." Sakura sniffled, before moving away slightly so that she could see his face. "Are you sure you love it?"

"Of course I do, you made it." Naruto said before moving to the kitchen to pin the drawing on the fridge, "It's perfect."

* * *

 **17\. Avant-garde**

They had hectic lives so when they actually managed the chance to go to bed, they were more or less exhausted. Normally Naruto would be fast asleep before his night-capped head touched the pillow, Sakura on the other hand was different, it took her longer to drift away to the loving embrace of sleep.

Yet it seemed that Naruto's brain was as active at night as it was during the day, the hamster in the wheel never stopped running. Normally his mind wandered to focus on his first love, ramen. He would usually mutter the different types of ramen, drool at the thought of eating it, his hands twitching and his legs twitched occasionally as if he was running after it.

Which was all fine to Sakura, she thought of it as cute, very endearing.

What wasn't endearing was the 2am wake-up calls, every night.

"Sakura, Sakura." Naruto mumbled, his eyes closed and drool dripping from his mouth to the pillow. Her eye cracked opened, knowing that if she didn't respond he would carry on and on trying to get her attention.

"What Naruto?" She sighed, her tongue dry.

"Ramen, good ramen recipe. Be famous." Naruto slurred, his nose twitching.

"You're already famous." Sakura huffed, as she watched him drift off again, no longer aware of anything but his dream that would make him famous. She did wonder sometimes whether he wished that he married ramen instead.

Awake and annoyed, she couldn't help but sigh in exhaustion and roll onto her stomach, crushing her face into her pillow. Waking Naruto up now was pointless as she had learnt, that he could never remember their conversations.

What she put up for love.

It helped a lot better when Naruto decided to get her some ear plugs.

* * *

 **18\. Pottery**

Sakura loved trying new things, whether it was food, places or a daring make-up look. At least, that what she kept trying to remind herself off. The real reason why they were both at this couple's pottery class was due to obligation. It was one of the regular police officer who got in contact with her to inform her of the latest Sai's scenario girlfriend's business. If she didn't want that relationship to sour and Sai in prison she would have to grin and bear it.

It was all for Sai's sake really, she would be 100% convinced that Sai would be murdered within the first 10 minutes of lock-up.

It had taken some convincing to get Naruto on board but with the promise of ramen afterwards and an elbow in the ribs. Yet in his typical fashion as soon as the class started, he had been bouncing in his sear, his mind focused on one task [playing with the different paints] rather than pay attention to how to shape their clay.

She should have suspected the inevitable.

She could not help but blush in embarrassment as the other couples assessed and complained that their pieces were ruined by their exploding piece. Despite this she had to much honour to run out now, even though what was supposed to be a vase looked like a lopsided ashtray.

Still they carried on, she was determined to make something worthwhile of this whole experience, and Naruto was enjoying himself.

She wished that she had quitted when she was ahead.

Their uneven sided ashtray, some part was a couple of inches high whilst in other places it there was no side at all, looked like an orange blob. There was no truly way to describe how awful it looked and she didn't even dare what the other couples works looked like, even as she could hear some muttering still.

Despite it all, it was their centrepiece for their coffee table.

* * *

 **19\. Spring**

It was a common fact to all their friends, they were lazy. A personality trait everyone blamed they gained from their sensei. If something was still useable and only slightly broken, it didn't need their attention. Only if it was completely broken and unusable then after a while, when it had annoyed them enough.

So when the mattress of their western-style bed had become slightly uncomfortable, they just ignored it. When the springs on one side started to poke through, they compromised.

"Naruto, move. It's your turn tonight and I have that meeting with the hospital board in the morning." Sakura complained, a toothbrush in her mouth as her poked Naruto in the ribs with her toes.

"But Sakura-chan I have to the Elders tomorrow, I promise you the good side fir two days afterwards." Naruto whined, his body wiggled to get away from the annoying prods. As he heard her huff and go to the bathroom, he couldn't help but smile gleefully.

"Does it look like I'm falling for that again? Move before I make you." Sakura stated as she reappeared from their small bathroom, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Alright, alright, I'm moving. Geez PMS much?" He grumbled before freezing in the spot, the blood running out of his face as he what he had said aloud. "Sakura-chan.."

"I'm sure Sai or Kakashi won't mind you sharing their bed for the rest of the week." She interrupted with a false sugary tone and tight smile that wasn't fooling anyone. He knew that this wasn't a suggestion and knew that he should just follow.

He sighed and got up from the bed to put on his shoes, he knew that Kakashi was on a mission at the moment and he never wanted to spend the night at Sai's again. Though there was the option of heading back to the office, they had a sofa he could sleep on.

Perhaps it was time to lose the battle to the devil spring, before he got into more trouble. He made a plan to buy a new mattress after his meeting tomorrow.

* * *

 **20\. Conspiracy**

Sakura made a horrible patient.

She hated taking any type of medications, unwilling to adhere to the advice of other doctors and became worst that Kakashi in trying to avoid the hospital.

Though to her she had a reason for it all, she couldn't stand her meds. Her tolerance was lacking and made her see things that weren't there.

A secret she had kept well hidden, even from Naruto until he came home to a very medicated Sakura.

"Sakura-chan what are you doing there?" Naruto asked in concern, when he had first enter their home there was no response even though her shoes were by the door and all of his precious plants strangely absent from their usual spots. He hadn't expected this on top of a hectic day, all he wanted to do was hug his girlfriend and eat some ramen.

Yet he was greeted with Sakura in the furthest corner of their bedroom, wielding a kana and her wide eyes never leaving the cupboard door. He could also see items littering the floor that he was certain were in the cupboard before.

Sakura looked away from the cupboard to him as he waved his hand pass her face, to which she responded in blinking at him before looking back at the door. At least, he thought it was a blink as she closed and opened one eye before the other. Not creepy at all.

Shaking his head at the craziness that was his girlfriend, he walked towards the root of the problem.

"Don't open that!" Sakura cried out, scrambling to her feet although she wobbled a couple of times getting to her feet. He frowned as he had no idea how long she had been sitting there.

"Why not?"

"They're watching." She whispered, her hands shaking at the thought.

"Whose watching?" `Naruto voice also dropped to a whisper, well as much as he could whisper to match her.

Yet it seemed that he had his quota of in terms of communications as she didn't respond as her eyes seemed glazed over as if she was somewhere else. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before yanking open the cupboard door. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cupboard, he nearly fell down laughing at the sight, all of their plants were in the cupboard facing the wall.

Through all the wheezing and laughter, he managed to ask her what had compelled her to turn the plants around as well as locking them away.

"Their eyes Naruto! They're watching me." Her voice seemed panicked that he stopped laughing before closing the cupboard door and ushered her towards the bed.

"Let's get you to bed." He said softly.

He would deal with the plants later.


End file.
